DoubleTroubled
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: The story after chapter 6 will now all be multiple stories that can stand alone about Hikaru and Kaoru that won't go together, it will be like a collection instead. Most of them will contain sex and/or spanking, don't like dont read.
1. Kaoru's lesson

Hikaru shook me gently trying to wake me up. "Kaoru come on sleepy head."He said. "Leave me alone." I whined. "Come on my sweet little uke." He said running his hand down my spine.

I shuddered and let out a light whimper making Hikaru smile. I rolled over onto his lap. "We should skip everything today and just sleep." I said half jokingly but longing for him to think it

was a good idea. "We did that yesterday if we keep it up for too long people are going to get suspicious. Besides everyone's probably mad enough that we missed the host club

yesterday and didn't answer our phones."He said. I nodded in agreement. "You don't think any of them are too mad do you?" I whispered worryingly. Hikaru lifted my chin making me

blush. "I love how you still blush when it's only me and you it's so cute."He said before continuing. "Why is my little uke scared? I can protect you." He said pulling me closer to him. I

looked away from him only for him to pull me back closer. I pressed my lips to his. "I love you Hikaru." I purred. He held me there for a minute. We walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Here's your breakfast master Hitachiins."She said. "Thank you." Hikaru said. "Whatever I'm not hungry." I said shoving the plate causing the syrup bottle to fall over dumping it

everywhere. "Oh my gosh I got it! I got it!" She said wide-eyed grabbing a bunch of towels. Hikaru glared at me. I walked out purposely kicking my chair on the way by and storming into

the living room. "Is it something I did?" She asked. "No." Hikaru said before following me. What is your problem?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. "Obviously that's not true you wouldn't be

acting so rude." He said. "I'm just tired damn gosh you act like it's a fucking crime you get pissy all the time!" I yelled. "That's it we're going to be late it's time for a punishment game!" He

shouted grabbing me by my arm. "No wait please Hikaru I'll behave I swear!" I begged as I was being pulled up the steps. He threw me in the room and onto the bed. "Please I don't

want to be late." I lied. "You're just saying that to get out of trouble. "Please." I begged looking into his identical eyes sadly. I could tell he almost gave in. What else can I do? "Please

you love me don't you? I thought you were my big strong seme who is supposed to protect me not hurt me." I said looking down sadly and pouting. He came over and sat beside me. "I

am but I can't have my little uke talking to people like that especially not me." I whimpered again. "Besides nice try but my job is to protect you from other people." He said. "So what

game are we playing?" I asked nervously. "Get me our hairbrush off the sink." He ordered I flinched before moving. I walked into the bathroom sluggishly. I could feel tears starting to well

up in my eyes as I picked up the brush. "Do you have to spank me please can't I just get a stern warning?" I asked. "No kaoru bring it here." He said. I walked to the bed but I freaked

out and dropped the brush and tried to run. I was hoping to get to the limo before he could catch me but he grabbed me right away. He turned me around and shoved me up against the

wall. "Maybe I'm not your uke maybe I'm your seme." I said. "Oh really so you're my seme yet I can stop you." He said pinning my wrists to the wall. "I tried to push against him but I

couldn't I gave up and looked away."You're getting double for that."He said pulling me towards the bed. I tried breaking free but Hikaru has always been stronger than me. He pulled

down my pants and boxers than grabbed the brush and started spanking me. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I kicked and squirmed as much as I could

trying to struggle to get him to let me go. "Please stop please ow! Please I'm sorry please let me go!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry little uke but I can't let you go yet you would have been done

by now but you tried to get out of your punishment and you forgot who the seme is." smack smack smack smack I had to get him to stop it was too painful. "Please I'm sorry ow! I'm your

uke! I'm your uke! ow! Please stop seme please!" I begged. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest as I sobbed. "I'm s-so s-sorry I love being your uke I don't want that to

change ever. I want you to stay my seme forever." I sobbed. He lifted up my chin and I didn't turn away this time. I stared willingly into his eyes. He stared back longingly. He turned

around placing me on the bed then pinned my shoulders down. I moaned lustfully. He straddled me working slowly. He unbuttoned my shirt and slowly caressed my chest with his hands. I

shivered and whimpered with delight. As he slowly worked his way down kissing along my jawline and down my neck all the way down to my bellybutton. I tried to speed up. I grabbed

his tie and wrapped it around my hand pulling him closer to me. He leaned close to me and slid his tongue over my jaw up to my ear nipping it playfully. "Not so fast Kaoru." He whispered.

I longed for him so bad after hearing him say my name. He massaged my upper thighs roughly. "Uhh." I moaned. He continued harder and faster. "Do you want me?" He asked. "Yes." I

said out of breath already. "How badly Kaoru?" He purred. "So bad please seme! please!" I begged. "I want to show you that I am your seme. I want you to never doubt it again."He

said. "I won't hikaru please!" I begged again. He unbuttoned his pants. I don't enjoy this as much but I wanted it so bad. First I ran my fingers back and forth down the entire length as I

felt him grow hard. He moaned and smiled at me. I smiled back playfully. I ran my teeth carefully along the length. Nipping lightly and playfully at at the end. He continued to moan. I ran

my lips up and down the length slowly and gently before going faster and more forcefully. "Stop that's enough." He said moaning when I did. Then he took his pants off the rest of the

way slowly. "Please hurry." I whined. "Calm down my little uke I want to make this extra special." He said. He got closer to me again and pulled me towards him gently. He teased me by

sliding this tip over and around me without going in. "Please take me seme."I whined almost completely out of breath. He held me and thrust himself in hard and quick. I moaned loudly

and gasped. as his hips aligned with my burning ass. It was so painful but it felt so good. He continued thrusting harder and harder. Until we both came. He cradled me in his arms again.

and ran his fingers through my hair gently. "I...love...you." He said completely out of breath. "I...love...you...too." I panted. When we caught our breath he carried me to the shower

putting me down gently. He took off his shirt and joined me. We leaned against each other as the hot water comforted us.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted so badly for Hikaru to give up since we were so late but we still made it. At lunch Hikaru explained that we skipped yesterday and we were sorry and blah blah blah. I sat there

pouting I didn't want to be there in the first place. "So what's up with you Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "Nothing leave me the hell alone." I answered. "You don't have to be so rude Kaoru jeez

normally it's Hikaru who has the attitude." SHe said. "well you don't have to be such a bitch." I responded smugly. She turned and dumped her milk on me walking away. I was so pissed

off. "Fuck all of you damn just leave me the hell alone!" I screamed in the middle of the cafeteria before storming out. I skipped the rest of my classes that day but cooled off enough to

decide to go to the host club so I wouldn't be in any more trouble. Mori grabbed me by my ear and drug me inside when I came around the corner. "Ouch! Mori what the hell!" I yelled

flailing my arms trying to break free. He led me to the group. "We are having a meeting so we are opening an hour late today take a seat." Kyouya explained. I nodded and sat down

carefully next to Hikaru. "First off Hikaru you shouldn't have skipped yesterday Kaoru you are also guilty of that next Haruhi you shouldn't have made a scene in front of every one and

Kaoru you shouldn't have skipped and caused the whole scene not to mention that you flipped out at the end and skipped your classes setting a really bad rep for us." "I'm sorry kyouya."

Hikaru said along with Haruhi. "But I only did s because Kaoru called me a bitch." Haruhi explained. Tamaki spoke first "Haruhi how dare you even repeat such a word!" He scolded her.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai it was an accident." She said. "Did you really say that?" Tamaki asked. "So what if I did." I said trying to walk away avoiding every one's glares at me. But Hikaru

grabbed my wrist pulling me around and shaking his head at me in disappointment."Guys I will 'talk' to my brother I promise he will never act like this again." He said staring into my eyes.

I flinched but followed him. He took me to the changing room swiftly pulling off his belt and pulling me over his lap. He pulled down my pants. "No Hikaru please not again!" I begged. "You

earned this now hold still."He warned. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack I continued bawling and begging for him to stop. He helped me up after a couple more swats. I will forgive you when every one else does so go

now!" He ordered. I nodded and walked out with tears still falling down my face. I shuffled my feet standing there fidgeting Hikaru cleared his throat. I wrapped my hands together

behind my back. "Please every body I am s-so sorry you all are like our family and I was so rude and disrespectful I know you guys are very disappointed and angry with me but please

don't be any more please forgive me I'm so so sorry." I begged with tears running down my face freely. Tamaki hugged me and every one else stood up. I hugged all of them and thanked

them over and over. Hikaru hugged me tightly. I apologized to all the guests that came in who saw my behavior that day too. I was so happy with how easily every one forgave me.


	3. Chapter 3

The younger hitachiin nervously walked into the host club. Every one ran to him. "Where were you?" Hikaru asked. "You missed the whole day of work." Kyouya said. "What happened?"

Tamaki asked. "Umm nothing." Kaoru answered walking in. He hoped they would just give up but that was highly unlikely. "Nothing?" Hikaru asked grabbing his wrist. Kaoru shuddered

feeling his brother's grip on him. He knew he would be inn a lot of trouble if they found out. "Yeah I was just..." He thought for a moment. "Not feeling to well." He blurted out. This should

get him out of trouble. "Aww poor Kaoru." Hikaru said hugging him. "Kaoru you smell wierd kind of like..." "I don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said pulling away quickly as

something fell out of his pocket. Every one gasped. Kaoru quickly grabbed it and hid it behind his back. Hikaru walked towards him and he continued to back up until he reached the wall.

"Kaoru that better not be what I think it is." He said. "It's just a pack of cards not a big deal." Kaoru said nervously. "Really then let me see." Hikaru said. "No! umm I mean it's not like you

havn't seen cards before." He said desperately. "You know you're right I should trust you and if you say they're cards then that's exactly what they are I'm sorry Kaoru do you forgive

me?" He asked leaning in to hug him. The other members looked shocked. Kaoru leaned in to the hug and Hikaru reached around and snatched it from Kaoru's hands. "Hikaru that was a

really mean trick." Kaoru said pouting and his eyes teared up. "Cigarettes? When the hell did you start smoking?" Hikaru asked angrily. Kaoru looked down and fidgeted. "Kaoru

answer me now!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru jumped. "I just tried it today I swear that's why I wasn't here I'm so sorry Hikaru." He blurted out quickly hoping it would lessen his punishment.

"Kaoru I can't believe you how did you even get these?" Hikaru asked. "Well I..." "Kaoru I want to know where you got these from right now." Hikaru said sternly. "I bought them from

some guy standing outside selling them. I heard some people in our class talking about how awesome this guy was and saying they were going to get some and I was curious about

what 'some' was and then People kept saying how cool it was so I just figured I'd try but I had to stay outside so I didn't set a fire alarm off I'm sooo sorry Hikaru." He explained quickly

looking up as tears slid down his face. "Well I'm positive that every one here is very disappointed in you especially me." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. He longed so badly for his friend's

approval and knew that what he did was wrong. "I'm so sorry every one." Kaoru whispered. "We're going home lets go!" Hikaru ordered. "Yes sir." Kaoru said following him. "Bye guys."

Hikaru said and every one said bye. Kaoru walked quickly trying to keep up with Hikaru but walked just far away enough so that Hikaru couldn't reach him if he planned on hitting him.

Kaoru got in the limo and the door locked. He sat as close as he could to the door. "Kaoru if I want to hit you I will now get over here." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded moved closer to Hikaru.

"I can't even believe that you'd do something this fucking stupid." Hikaru said throwing his hands in thee air. Kaoru flinched away from him and Hikaru pulled him back closer. He grabbed

Kaoru buy his shirt. Kaoru yelped. "If you move away from me one time you're going to get it right here understand?" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded violently. Hikaru struck him across his

face. Kaoru yelped again and clasped his face crying. "I expect a real answer." Hikaru said sternly. Kaoru stayed quiet and Hikaru struck him again. "Ow I'm sorry I understand!" Kaoru

whined. "Good now sit back." Hikaru said pulling Kaoru back towards him. Kaoru sat there nervously as Hikaru kept lecturing him. "What has gotten into you lately where is my sweet littlle

Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "I'm sorry Hikaru." Kaoru said. Hikaru couldn't help but feel a little less angry when he heard Kaoru sound so fragile. Hikaru got out and walked to their room and

Kaoru followed. Hikaru pulled Kaoru into their room and locked the door. Kaoru stumbled over some magazines and fell on the floor. He folded his arms over his legs and buried his face

into his arms crying. "Please I don't want to play a punishment game." He begged. "You should have thought about that before you were smoking." Hikaru said. Kaoru continued to sob

harder. "Get up." Hikaru ordered. Kaoru got up quickly wiping the tears from his face. "Take off your clothes." Hikaru said. Kaoru reluctantly did as he was told. While he was undressing

Hikaru stacked their pillows on top of eachother in the middle of their bed and took off his belt. "Over." Hikaru ordered. Kaoru shook his head. "No I won't do it Hikaru I promise I won't

smoke again or miss the club but I won't do it!" He whined. Hikaru sighed. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru struggled to get free and looked at him wide-eyed. Hikaru spun him around

effortlessly and landed five hard smacks. "You're just making this harder on yourself." He said. "Now go." Kaoru still woudln't budge. Hikaru grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of their

dresser. He pulled Kaoru over the pillows and handcuffed him to the bedrail. Kaoru bawled his eyes out. "Please Hikaru don't!" He begged. Hikaru ignored Kaoru " I have to do what's

best for you instead of what youwant." Hikaru said. Kaoru whimpered and buried his face in the mattress. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack Hikaru finally stopped and Kaoru laid on the bed sobbing. Hikaru sat down beside him and rubbed his back until he calmed down enough to talk. "I'm sorry I will never smoke again

and I'm sorry I was disobeying you I know you only spanked me because you care." Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled. "I love you I'm sorry I had to punish you I forgive you Kaoru." He said. He

undid the handcuffs. Kaoru stood up off the bed and rubbed his wrists. "Those handcuffs really hurt." He whined. Hikaru sighed and walked over to him his hands and wrists were bruised

and cut. "Kaoru you idiot!" Hikaru yelled dragging him to the bathroom. "Sit now and do not argue!" He ordered. Kaoru sat on the counter as gently as he could wincing. "If you would

have done what I asked you wouldn't have needed them on and you kept tugging trying to get free." He said gently applying Neosporin on his cuts. Kaoru continued to wince. "You

sound really angry you're not going to spank me again are you I'm really sorry I won't do it next time?" He asked. "No I won't spank you again Just don't worry me like that you know

what would have happened if your whole wrist got slit? You can't act so stupidly Kaoru." Hikaru lectured him. "Hey I'm sorry do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked. "Yes I forgive you." Kaoru

smiled and Hikaru couldn't help smiling back as he hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

"When will Kaoru's defiance streak end?" Hikaru muttered to himself hoping it was just a phase he was going through. Kaoru didn't show up to the host club again and to say that Kyouya

was furious didn't even cover it. He paced back and forth in front of Hikaru who was now sitting on a couch in front of him. "He couldn't possibly get blamed for this could he? I mean it's

his brother not him?" Haruhi asked Tamaki nearby. Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know but he looks really scary right now!" Tamaki shrieked quivering. "What a tough guy." Haruhi muttered.

She looked down quickly when Kyouya glared at her threateningly. "Hikaru how long is this going to last? You said you could control him!" Kyouya shouted angrily. Hikaru flinched.

"I'm sorry I'll take care of it I swear!" Hikaru said quickly never seeing Kyouya this upset before. "Wait until I see him next I swear..." He broke off just as the other members turned

to look at the door opening. The younger Hitachiin stood there frightfully. Before any one could stop him Kyouya walked over quickly slapping Kaoru across his face forcefully. "Ow!

What the hell?" Kaoru yelled. Kyouya raised his hand again and Hikaru and the others joined. Tamaki and Mori pulled Kyouya away before he could hit him again. Kaoru was now

standing in front of his older brother more frightened then ever. He leaned in towards the identical twins body but Hikaru moved back away. Kaoru whimpered sadly. Hikaru slid

himself closer to his twin again so their bodies were now touching. With a sigh he lifted his twins chin revealing his now reddened face. "Kaoru..." With a loss of words he stopped.

"Hika I..." Kaoru was going to try to explain but felt extremely guilty now looking into his twins disappointed eyes. "I'm so sorry please! Please Hikaru..." Kaoru couldn't take his twin

being upset with him. He'd gladly take double the punishment just to get his twins look of approval for once. He tried desperately not to get into trouble but it always seemed to find

him anyways. He tried to look away tears coming to his eyes now. "Kaoru I know how you feel...Pleas your not alone in this...you can't think like that." Hikaru said. "I will always be

here to comfort you when you need it Kaoru...But that doesn't mean I can just let you get away with all of this." He explained. "I know Hikaru I'm very sorry." Kaoru said. "Wow Kaoru

are you really giving in that easily..without even a fight?" Hikaru asked surprised. It took Kaoru a moment to respond. "Yes Hikaru I can tell I've went to far this time..." Kaoru

glanced pleadingly over at Kyouya who simply glared back. He sighed gently before walking over to him. "Kyouya I... I will clean up the whole club all by myself... for a month! And...

and I'll show up on time every day I swear and no more bad reps I promise" He rambled on and then paused suddenly to look at Kyouya's reaction. Kyouya lifted his hand into the

air again (causing Kaoru to flinch and whimper) laying it down gently on his shoulder. Kaoru opened his eyes when he felt his touch and looked up smiling. " forgive you." Kyouya said.

Kaoru smiled widely "Thank you... um and the rest of you?" He asked nervously fidgeting with his hands that were now behind his back. "I do." Honey and Haruhi said cheerfully.

"Me too." Mori and Tamaki followed. Hikaru cleared his throat. Kaoru turned around hanging his head and walking slowly towards his awaiting brother. "Can he start the month

tomorrow? We have to have a little...**discussion **about his behavior lately." Hikaru emphasied asking Kyouya. "Of course I understand." Kyouya answered. After saying their

goodbyes they left. "Man am I glad I'm not Kaoru right now." Haruhi said. The others nodded agreeingly. Kaoru followed right beside Hikaru this time. (Kaykays gotta go now write more

later^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry bout the shortness but I'm back so hope you liked!^.^) "Kaoru you do understand you're going to be punished right?" Hikaru asked opening the door of the limo. "Yes I do." Kaoru

sulked. Hikaru hugged his twin closely. "I love you Kaoru." He whispered. He really didn't want to punish him this time. "I know." Kaoru answered. "So what was the story this time?"

Hikaru asked. "Huh?" Kaoru asked tiliting his head up to look at him. "Why weren't you at the club?" Hikaru questioned. "Oh um..." Kaoru thought hard looking at his feet. "Kaoru."

Hikaru said sternly. Kaoru jumped. "I- I can't tell you." He answered. "Why?" Hikaru asked growing more impatient. Kaoru let tears fall down his face. "I did- I mean- you'll be really mad."

Kaoru sobbed. "Kaoru I will find out one way or another and this is just making me angrier." Hikaru said as calmly as he could. Kaoru knew his brother was angry but vould he really tell

him? He'd be so upset. Would he ever forgive him? He pondered to himself. "Kaoru." Hikaru growled. Kaoru jumped and scrambled for words. "I- Well-" *Cop siren* "Pull over!" They

heard. "Shit!" Kaoru yelled. Smack! Hikaru slapped him in the back of his head. "WHat the hell did you do?" He yelled frantically as the car came to a stop. Kaoru fell silent. Hikaru rolled

down the window and was forcefully pulled out and slammed to the ground. "Ow!" What's going on? Kaoru you are so dead!" He yelled. Kaoru flinched and jumped out of the car

standing beside the officer. "Wait! please it was me! I'm sorry here!" Kaoru took his backpack off and dumped the cigarettes out. The officer grabbed Kaoru and let go of Hikaru

immediately. "Will some one please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Hikaru yelled getting up and brushing himself off. "Your brother stole all those packs from the store by your

school." The officer explained. "HE DID WHAT?" Hikaru asked glaring at the younger twin who was now standing beside the officer with his head bowed. "Kaoru you lied to me! You told

me you quit!" Hikaru yelled. "I did!" Kaoru said quickly with out thinking. "Oh really then how the hell do you explain this then huh?" Hikaru pointed to the packs. "I wanted to give them to

the kids at school for cheaper then the cool guy does and then I could be the best guy at school." Kaoru explained sadly. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused lately." Kaoru said.

"We will give you a warning next time you will be arrested do you understand me?" The cop asked. "Yes sir." Kaoru answered. "Trust me sir by the end of the day he'll be wishing he got

arrested. Get in the damn car." Hikaru ordered. Kaoru obeyed quickly. Hikaru continued talking to the officer then grabbed Kaoru's newly emptied book bag and was able to get the

limo driver to calm down before sliding into the seat next to him. Kaoru flinched. "You have a reason to flinch now!" Hikaru yelled hitting Kaoru hard on the back of his head. Kaoru

yelped and buried his face in his lap protecting his now throbbing head the best he could with his hands. Hikaru struck Kaoru's back this time causing him to jump up and whimper

pleadingly. "They fucking slammed me on the ground because of you! Do you even understand how serious this is and you weren't even going to tell me?" He asked furiously. "I'm

sorry!" Kaoru yelled. Kaoru didn't answer. Hikaru grabbed him by the top of his arm and swinged around so he was now face to face with him. Hikaru slapped Kaoru as hard as he

could across his face. Kaoru cried out in pain. "I'm sooorrrryyyy!" Kaoru sobbed. "Please Please don't hit me again!" He whined. "If you think that was your whole punishment you

are truly insane." Hikaru growled. Kaoru cried the whole way home. His brother would never forgive him or be proud of him again. He felt so guilty for the whole thing. Hikaru drug

Kaoru rouchly out of the limo and to their room. (Once again got to go but will write soon really tired sorry! ^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

(I really hope u guys will like this chapter I hav a gr8 idea lol)

To say Hikaru was pissed didn't even cover half of it and Kaoru knew it but also knew he had a plan. He did feel even guiltier of course but that didn't matter right now all he wanted was

for his plan to go smoothly. Kaoru was extremely scared but was not going to show it he would be the seme this time. He would stand up to his older brother and get what he longed

for so desperately. He boldly threw himself up against Hikaru making them both hit the wall. Hikaru groaned. What the hell was Kaoru doing? Was he out of his mind? "No I am

perfectly sane you can count on that." Kaoru purred. "I love you Hikaru!" Kaoru said runing his fingers through his brothers hair roughly. He pushed his hips agains his older

brothers getting a satisfying reaction from Hikaru. He just groaned and leaned in closer. Lately they hadn't had any major alone time with how much trouble he'd been getting in to.

He was positive his brother would be just as desireful as he was and to add to his excitement he was right. "Kaaorrru." Hikaru purred. Kaoru smiled sadistically. "Kao-" Kaoru

immediately jammed his lips against his brothers closing the left over space in between them. He was able to slide his tongue into Hikaru's mouth causing even more pleasure for

the both of them. He slipped Hikaru's shirt off effortlessly. He broke the kiss causing a sad moan from his brother. "Shh." Kaoru said looking into his eyes. He laid his head down nipping

at his twin's neck before slowly tracing a line with his tongue all the way down his neck and chest until he reached Hikaru's waistline. He undid his belt qand took it off throwing it

across the room. Then grasped the sides of his pants and tugged them down and off. He smiled at the heavy panting noises coming from above him. Once he slid his boxers off he

smiled up at Hikaru who was fully focused on him now. He gave a devilish grin and held his hands behind his back. Playfully licking at his brother's length. "Kaaaooorrrruuu" Hikaru whined.

Kaoru smiled and wrapped his hands around his twins thighs tightly causing him to shudder before continuing. He ran his mouth up and down slowly. He stopped after a couple of

minutes and stood up undressing himself. He grabbed his brothers wrist making his way to the bed. He pushed Hikaru down smiling again as he smiled back. Hikaru had no clue

what overcame his little brother but loved it. He knew the burning passion between them from not having any fun alone time was probably the cause. Kaoru slid himself into him

without even bothering to wait one more second. He pushed himself in and out quickly getting slower and slower each time. Then finally held himself in. He threw his head back

gasping for air. Hikaru continued to moan pleasurefully. Finally the younger and older hitachiin cummed and Kaoru slid himself out collapsing on his brother's chest breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing Kaoru..." Hikaru complimented. "Yeah..." Kaoru answered after he caught his breath. Kaoru crawled off of his older brother and laid next to him gugging him tightly.

Hikaru turned and kissed Kaoru's forehead. "I love you." They said at the same time then smiled again. It was a cold night but neither brothers cared. The air felt good on their newly hot

skin. They fell asleep still in eachother's arms.

(I am so proud of this chapter and hope you guys liked it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapters of this story from now on will stand alone, and will be multiple stories of various things happening to Hikaru and Kaoru will contain spanking and/or sex like always. This chapter is dedicated to Animefreak48554 for messaging me about continuing it. Dong forget to R&R! I want lots of reviews!

"Your momma wears too much makeup!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled simultaneously.

All the guys in the school were in the gym for an assembly about joining sports.

"Oh great, they're at it again, that's what everyone needs more drama." Haruhi commented.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, "If they don't knock it off really quickly, I'm going to give them what they need."

"What does that mean?" Honey asked. Mori whispered in Honey's ear and his eyes grew even wider than they are when he gets into his mood of talking about cake or cute stuffed animals.

Haruhi contemplated how that was actually possible. Honey jumped and sprinted towards the two twins immediately.

"You idiot you always end up…" Kaoru began.

"Guys stop! If you don't stop fighting Kyouya's going to spank you!" He yelled.

The twins blushed and kept their heads down as everyone in the gym looked towards them. Hikaru huffed and stormed off angrily.

Kaoru just looked around making sure the attention was no longer on him and his brother before walking towards where the rest of the club was standing.

Honey followed happy that he had resolved the fight. "That wasn't right Honey, you just directed even more attention towards the fact that they were fighting."

Honey cringed, "I was just trying to help… You're not mad at me are you Mori? You're not going to…,"

"What?" Mori asked.

"You're not going to spank me are you?" He whispered.

"No, your intentions were good, just don't do it again promise?" Mori asked.

"Promise." Honey agreed giving Mori a thumbs up.

"Thanks a lot you jerk." Kaoru muttered.

Mori grabbed Kaoru by his collar threateningly, "Don't ever talk to Honey like that ever, he was only trying to help you, do you understand me?" He asked dangerously low.

Kaoru had his eyes squinted shut, "Y-yes, I I'm sorry Mori and Honey."

Mori let him go and he fixed his collar blushing even deeper than before.

"I just came over to apologize, I'm sorry about fighting with my brother Kyouya, I won't cause another scene I promise." Hikaru said.

"Don't let it happen again." Kyouya said warningly.

Kaoru let go of the breath he had been holding, glad that he wasn't actually in any trouble, yet.

Haruhi stood there thoughtfully; there are a lot of promises going on today.

"Haruhi are you even paying attention?" Tamaki asked.

"Why should I, it's not like I'm joining any sports." She retorted.

"Maybe because we're leaving." Tamaki said.

She looked around and saw that everyone was already moving and laughed nervously, "Haha sorry Tamaki, I wasn't paying attention at all."

The boys and Haruhi, who to everyone else was a boy, made their way to lunch together and sat at their usual table. Kyouya who was already sitting and everyone at the table turned, including him, when he heard shouting coming from the lunch line.

He wasn't surprised that of course it had to be the last two members of their club, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, always.

He never had much trouble keeping the rest of the club in line but those boys would never stop, always coming up with schemes, pranks, or some other stupid stunt.

As of now the two were fighting, which he would be the first to admit he found that to be a very good thing at first, thinking they would just be civil and ignore each other but now it was truly getting out of hand.

He should have seen this coming. They had caused disruptions practically everywhere they went and were starting to give the host club bad reputation.

He was not going to tolerate their insubordinate behavior much longer; if they couldn't resolve this problem by themselves then he'd be sure to take care of it for them.

Once they finally both had two different lunches they made their way back to the table and sat down. Well Kaoru sat down at least, and Hikaru just stood there glaring.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Honey asked innocently.

"I am not sitting by him." Hikaru answered.

"Sit down now." Kyouya ordered sternly.

Hikaru sighed in defeat and took his seat beside Kaoru.

Kaoru tried to ignore his brother and stared down at the table sheepishly. He didn't want his brother to keep fighting with him but he wasn't going to be weak and give in like always.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru noticing the sadness that radiated off of his younger twin. He wanted so desperately to comfort him and be the one who could understand and take care of him like always.

He knew how stubborn he was being but he wasn't going to give in either.

"I'm getting extremely sick of this attitude from the both of you, if you cause one more disturbance you're going to regret it." Kyouya warned.

Hikaru could feel the anger growing inside of him, "Who are you to lecture us? I didn't even start this fight so I'm not going to be the one to give in and end it!" Hikaru yelled standing up.

Kaoru had heard enough, "I didn't start it either so if you're trying to make me take all the blame it's not going to work this time Hikaru!"

"Well if I didn't start it and you didn't start it then who the hell did dumbass?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't say you didn't start it you stupid bastard!" Kaoru said.

"You said either I think that means both of us, and yet I'm the stupid one?" The two were in each other's faces now and were completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

Everyone in the lunch room had crowded around to see what was going on, except the rest o the host club who remained seated, besides Kyouya, and Tamaki who was trying to clear the crowd. Haruhi found the effort to be helpless so she didn't even bother trying.

Kyouya however had other plans as he made his way towards the twins. He stepped in between them and shoved them both to the ground harshly.

Kaoru looking ashamed quickly gazed at the ground beside him. Hikaru became enraged and was getting up ready to fight until he looked up and saw the fierce look Kyouya had directed towards him. He stumbled and fell back to the ground with a mixture of shock and fear.

The twins couldn't believe that they had managed to push him that far but they both knew what was in store for them.

As if on cue Kyouya spoke, "Both of you return to the club room immediately."

They nodded obediently in response and together they broke through the crowd with Kaoru trailing Hikaru.

They made their way to the club in silence and they both took a seat on one of the couches and waited.

Kaoru felt upset and alone. When anything ever went wrong his brother was always there to comfort him and now his brother was less than two feet away and he was ignoring him completely.

He felt a tear start to slide down his face but as he went to wipe it a firm hand engulfed his wrist and pulled him sideways roughly. Hikaru now had Kaoru's attention as he faced him, and he slowly and gently wiped the tear away from Kaoru's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to go so far. But I will never abandon you when you're hurt brother, I promise." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have been so stubborn that's your job." Kaoru said.

They smiled at each other happily, but their smiles faded when Kyouya entered the room.

He had waited just long enough for them to have time to talk as he had planned. But to the twins it hadn't been long enough.

Kyouya shut the door behind him and walked towards the two menacingly.

"Kyouya look we fixed it ourselves." Kaoru attempted.

"I see that, but it doesn't matter. It's too late; I warned you both did I not?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

"But Kyouya listen, I caused the disruptions, not him so can't you just punish me?" Hikaru asked.

"He was involved too and deserves the same." Kyouya stated.

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm not letting you take all the blame, and it was my fault too." Kaoru said.

"Fine let's just get this over with then." Hikaru said.

"I agree since we all have to go back to class," Kyouya said, "Lean over the couch."

The twins obediently got up and walked around the couch so that they could lean over it. They both stiffened when they saw Kyouya sliding his belt off.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru momentarily, trying to absorb some of his bravery, before looking back down at the couch.

The only noises the two heard now were their breathing and Kyouya's footsteps which seemed louder than anything they had ever heard. They could feel their breathing hitch every time one of his feet made contact with the ground.

The next noise they heard was a loud swishing sound followed by a smack. Kaoru whimpered faintly and Hikaru grabbed his hand tightly trying to take in some of the pain is brother was feeling.

Kaoru felt faintly relieved by his brother's efforts until the next smack fell and he softly quivered from the pain.

Hikaru jumped as the next smack landed on his ass instead of his brother's but he managed not to make any noise. Hikaru silently took the rest of the smacks that followed without even whimpering once.

Kaoru however yelped as soon as the belt struck his skin again. He tried to be as strong as his brother but he had no clue how Hikaru could manage so well when it came to being spanked.

Kyouya continued to deliver the smacks to each of the brother's backsides but Hikaru still remained silent even as Kaoru pleaded for it to all be over, and for the two of them to be forgiven.

"Lower your pants." Kyouya instructed.

"You can't be serious?" Hikaru asked.

"Please don't make us." Kaoru exclaimed.

"Do as I say." He ordered.

The boys both reluctantly slid their pants down watching Kyouya the whole time.

Kyouya waited until they were once again settled over the couch before resuming the smacks.

Kaoru couldn't tell how many minutes and smacks had passed but he was crying freely now as the smacks continued, but Kyouya however didn't refrain from spanking either of them until Hikaru himself had tears streaming silently down his face.

Hikaru felt the pain just as much as Kaoru did but he just expressed it differently.

Kyouya slid his belt back through his pant loops and lightly put his hand on both of the twin's backs, "I forgive you guys."

They both wiped their eyes and turned around, "We're sorry Kyouya." They answered concurrently.

He nodded, "You both have ten minutes to get to your classes, trust me I will know if you are even a second late so don't try my patience."

"Yes sir." The boys answered in unison as they pulled up their own pants.

Kyouya left them alone so they could be together and Kaoru didn't waste any time in embracing his brother's outstretched arms. He sobbed into his brother's neck and cried for at least five of the minutes that they had, apologizing repeatedly as his brother shushed and soothed him.

No matter how much he told Kaoru it wasn't his fault the boy still felt that he had to take the responsibility.

"Kaoru it's all over now, we've both been forgiven, and I promise that I am not angry with you at all for starting the fight in the first place so stop apologizing to me." Hikaru said.

"But if it wasn't for me neither of us would have been spanked." Kaoru cried.

"I'm sure with Kyouya's temper and our mischief personalities that we would have found some way to be spanked by the end of the day." Hikaru said smiling defiantly.

Kaoru smiled back at him lovingly.

Kyouya made his way to his class shaking his head, those twins always kept him busy.


End file.
